Naruto Yorozuya
by PainX65
Summary: Naruto with Gintama characters? Sure I guess.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto Yorozuya**

 _ **Disclamier: I do not own Naruto or Gintama**_

Chapter 1: Screw the Backstory

In the village of Konohagakure, the village hidden in the leaves called Konoha for short is ruled under the mighty leadership of the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze.

…

Screw it, you already know what this is except for the fact of what it is, let me the author break the fourth wall this once to say this "Naruto is neglected for sister except he is not neglected which breaks the whole point of being neglected" now let's get back on track while you read this shitty… I mean great fanfiction while listening to some music…. I know you listen to music….

*Cough*

In the village a certain blonde hair boy was currently walking to the academy to graduate to become a 'ninja' along with his younger twin sister Mito. He currently has blonde spiky hair is slightly long like when Kakashi isn't wearing his ninja headband, blue eyes but more like his mother's and three whisker birthmarks on face on both cheeks. He is wearing a white yukata with a blue swirl pattern on the bottom and ends of the sleeves, worn so that his arm only goes through the left sleeve, and the right half droops down over his obi. Over this he wears a black belt buckled so that there is leftover dangling from the buckle, from which his Bokken hangs. Underneath, he wears a black, red-lined shirt with a popped collar and black pants. He also wears knee-high black boots, buckled at the top and above his foot, which appear to add about half an inch to his height. He also has a full closet of duplicates in case any get destroyed for you reading pleasure… if you still can't imagine it its Gintoki's outfit from the other series we are crossovering or referencing and when I mean we I mean me. His name is Naruto Namikaze.

"I can't wait to graduate" said an excited Mito Namikaze who was the current Jinchuuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox, Nine Tails or Kyuubi. She currently has long red hair like her mother and her father's blue eyes. She was currently wearing black ANBU style pants white a white bandage like cloth wrapped around the right leg, a kunai and shuriken pouch on the back of her hips, a red shirt with sleeves that go just half-way up the arm towards the wrists and a black haori with white trimmings that reminds one of Jiraiya's haori.

"Mito, it isn't anything to exciting, we are just going to the academy, graduating, going to celebrate, sleep, wake up, eat, go back, get a team, celebrate again, sleep again, wake up again, to a D rank or two, rinse repeat to a C rank and then…" Naruto travelled off lazily with a bored look in his eyes.

"Ok Naruto-nii I understand… but once we do we are having ramen!" She said to stop him from telling the story then drooled over ramen.

"Ramen! Blasphemy!" Naruto shouted "As much as a ramen addict I am I simply find over things to be equal for all except one or maybe three; Dangos! Strawberry Milk! Parfaits especially the CHOCOLATE PARFAITS!" Naruto said somewhat dramatically.

"EH! Ramen is under all of those!" Mito responded in a shout, the people they walked passed shook their heads as they smiled, the two always got into this argument. Naruto continued walking to the Academy ignoring and shooting down Mito's 'Food of the Gods' candidate ramen.

The twins entered the academy where the future rookies would be, while Mito sat with Hinata, Naruto sat with the very same Hyuga's younger twin sister Hanabi a rising prodigy that always USED TO faint around him for some reason… eh who knows… at least she only fainted a few times rather than the shy Hinata. Naruto also sat with Kiba and Shino to his right.

"Hello Glasses, Kuma, Hanabi-chan" Naruto said lazily as he leaned on his chair with his hands behind his back.

"Morning Naruto-kun" Hanabi said with a small nearly undetectable blush.

"Why am I 'Glasses' I ask? Because you never gave an explained reason." Shino said with a nod as he pushed his glasses up.

"It's Kiba! Not Kuma!" Kiba shouted at our heroic blonde.

"It's because your DNA is (now) 95% glasses" Naruto replied to Shino as he blatantly ignored Kiba who face faulted at being ignored… again…

Naruto looked up at the ceiling and said to no one in particular as Iruka came in talking about the graudation test. "Ara can't we just simply skip this scene we now how it's going to end, anyone knows what is going to happen based of other fanfictions and neglected fics"

"Um… Naruto-san who are you talking to?" Shino asked the blonde enigma as he was impossible to figure out sometimes.

"I'm glad to asked Shino, I am talking to the author so he can skip this scene for the readers." Naruto said as it was the most obvious thing in the world.

SOMETIME LATER

"Ah so the author heard my plea… or wrote it…" Naruto said as he tied the Konoha headband around his neck much to his distaste. "It makes my outfit… weird…" Mito just gave a blank deadpan stare at her brother for that as his whole outfit is weird, it also screams laziness!

"Alright you two where should we go to celebrate?" came the motherly voice of Kushina Uzumaki or now known as Kushina Namikaze. How were Minato and her still alive?

"Plot holes a reader and writer's worst enemy in a story" the whiskered blonde said quietly with only Mito hearing him causing her to sweat-drop before speaking up.

"Ramen!"

"Blasphemy! The delicious Parfaits and Strawberry Milk is the way to go or even the drooling dangos" Naruto responded to her sister. Minato and Kushina smiled at the children's bickering over food.

"Hey why not me and you go get dango while your mother and sister get ramen?" Minato suggested which the two nodded in response. Naruto and his father had a nice plate of dango before Naruto spoke up.

"Tou-san you should really go get Kaa-san and Mito before they bleed you dry…" Minato instantly stood up and after paying for both him and his son ran out towards Ichiraku Ramen. "Baka forgot to use the Hiraishin" Naruto said casually as if the man wasn't his father… Naruto was confusing at times.

Naruto walked out of the dango shop/store/stand whatever it is and started to go home to progress the story. "Ara ara someone is about to block me from progressing the story" Naruto said as Hiruzen walked around the corner.

"Ah Naruto! How are you today?" The old monkey said as he walked alongside the boy.

"Could be better gramps, I was on my way to progress the story. Anyways how is retirement?"

Hiruzen smiled at the young ninja "Perfect I get to spend more time with my family" Hiruzen replied as he was used to Naruto breaking the fourth wall like it was nothing. "Still breaking that fourth wall huh?"

"Yep" was the simple yet ONLY reply… lazy bastard.

"I wonder if there are going to be characters re-aged and placed into this fanfiction to make it a full crossover?" Naruto said to himself as he continued walking into the sunset ending the chapter.

"W-why can't I stop walking! Hey Author-san! WHERE ARE YOU GOING! DON'T END IT HERE! AT LEAST END IT WITH ME ENJOYING MY PARFIAT! "


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto Yorozuya**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Gintama**_

Chapter 2: The Road of Life… Why isn't it a Conveyor Belt?

After graduation and waiting for their teams with the rookies being on the teams only two teams were left.

"Team 7 is Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Mito Namikaze and your jonin sensei will be Kakashi Hakate" Iruka said which caused the Uchiha and Namikaze heads to hit the table, Naruto would feel sorry but he doesn't. "And finally Team Six is Naruto Namikaze, Hanabi Hyuga and Ayame Sarutobi your jonin is... Anko Mitarashi" Iruka said the name with a bit of unease.

"Ah looks like it's going to introduce a few characters from the other universe" Naruto said to himself as those around him somehow didn't hear him break the fourth wall. "What a coincidence that old man Hiruzen and Ayame have the same last name!"

Suddenly the window crashed and smokescreen appears causing everyone to cough and tries waving away the smoke with their hand. Eventually the smoke passed and there was a sign that said "TEAM SIX JONIN SENSEI: THE SEXY AND SINGLE ANKO MITARASHI" and under that "TEAM SEVEN JONIN SENSEI: ALWAYS LATE AND PERVERT KAKASHI HATAKE" … except it didn't say that Kakashi was a pervert or all ways late.

"Nii-san did you really have to read the sign out loud?" Mito asked her twin.

"Yes" They saw Kakashi standing there reading his smut holding a sign saying "Help me! She is threating my precious Icha Icha collection!" Naruto read the sign out loud… again. Anko had an eye twitch before directing Team Six and Team Seven to the roof.

Kakashi made everyone introduced their selves with him giving no information but his name.

"My name is Mito Namikaze, I like Ramen, my family. I dislike pervs, rapists and arrogant people. I don't really have any hobbies and my dream is to become stronger than my parents" Mito said with determination.

Sakura really said nothing as it was all Sasuke… poor guy.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I like tomatoes, my mother and brother, I dislike certain people. My hobbies are training and my dream is to surpass my brother" The TOTALLY-NOT REVENGE DRIVEN Uchiha said as his family wasn't actually wiped out but still.

"My name is Hanabi Hyuga, I like my friends, Naruto-kun, my family. I dislike the bird-cage seal, and the same as what Mito said, my hobbies are training in the Gentle Fist and making new combinations and variations from it, my dream… I guess is to start a family"

Ayame Sarutobi went next leaving out her 'likes' and had the same dislikes as the Mito and Hanabi. Finally it was our hero's turn.

"My name is Gintoki Sakata…" Naruto got hit up the side of the head by Mito. "My name is Naruto Namikaze, I like ramen, dangos, strawberry milk, parfaits especially chocolate parfaits, and I also like my family and friends, Yorozuya along with breaking the fourth wall" Naruto said as everyone looked at him oddly. Naruto sighed and pulled out a card showing Naruto's name and the word Yorozuya and gave it to Kakashi "My business card now where was I oh yeah. I dislike a lot of things to be honest. My hobbies are varied and my dreams come to me at night" Making every comically fall over. Anko went over her likes for dango, snakes and a dream to kill a white snake.

"Now on the genin test" as everyone nodded except for Sakura. Kakashi explained the test to Sakura since she was from a civilian family.

"Ah sensei why are two teams here?" Sakura asked which all the other genin except Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Well you see this is actually a dual team test, team 8 and 10 are also doing this together as well" Kakashi told her. When that was out of the way they went to start their test.

"Team 7 will be after these bells" Kakashi said.

"Team 6 will be doing a survival course" Anko said with a large toothy grin. The genin saw Kakashi shiver for a spilt second making team 7 feel sorry for team 6.

Somewhere in the Forest of Death ore in Naruto's words "The Forest of Devouring Life" Naruto said randomly as they saw the sign.

"Devouring Life?" Anko asked her laziest genin. Naruto sighed and spoke again.

"The trees are alive yet there are dangerous plants and animals that will kill and eat you, most likely when you're still alive" Anko had to admit, it was kind of fitting.

Team Six had to survive the traps, animals and get to Anko before a time limit. Team Six managed to too spot out traps and dodge any dangerous threats; Naruto looked at one trap he knew for some reason. Naruto had to admit Ayame was a good help but she also wasn't easy to get along with so being a genius Naruto kicked Ayame into a trap… which was bad for him watching her get wrapped up as she blushed.

"So…so…sadistic~" Ayame said after getting out went back to Naruto who he hit to get her away as "Naruto-sama~"

"S-Stop IT!"

"So cold~ So sadistic~ So perfect"

"Ah! She thinks I'm a sadist!" Naruto yelled as he ran towards Anko with Hanabi and a Masochistic Ayame. When they met up with Anko they went to go watch Team Seven's failing… since it just started due to Kakashi 'preparing' …for two hours.

Naruto noticed that Kakashi was to into his Icha Icha than his own team so he decided to punish him. "HAHAHAHA!" Came the laughter of Anko when the rest of the genin came to look they all saw Kakashi with his hair in a perm instead of defying gravity.

"Don't worry Permy-sensei, your permanent perm will go back to normal next chapter" Naruto said getting odd looks from those around him, almost as if he was the only one who truly know what was going on.

"Well we have to go report to the hokage about you all passing" Kakashi and Anko both left while Naruto turned to see Ayame stripping him with her eyes. Both Team 7 and Hanabi saw the red faced Ayame look of perversion.

"That's what you look like when looking/staring/drooling at Sasuke/me Sakura/Haruno" Hanabi, Sasuke and Mito said together. Suddenly Naruto lashed out surprising the other genin except Ayame. They could've sworn she looked even happier. Naruto punched her away from him!

"Stop stripping me with your eyes!" Naruto yelled as he left.

"Are you okay Ayame? He shouldn't have done that" Mito said as the genin were concerned except for Hanabi.

"3…2…1…" Hanabi said as the genin were confused until Ayame reacted to the punch.

She put her hand to her cheek with a blush and a lustful look in her eyes. "Naruto-sama, please bully me some more~" this caused all remaining genin to gasp.

"She's…she's…" Sakura started.

"A masochist? Yeah… she is" Hanabi sighed out. The long haired Hyuga gave the Sarutobi a menacing look. Ayame still in dream land gave a happy look back but both had the same meaning. " _He. IS. MINE!_ "

MEANWHILE WITH THE JONIN

"HAHAHAHA Ka-Kakashi what on earth HAHAHA Happened to your hair!" Minato laughed as well as the other jonin. Kakashi looked up lazily from his book and stared at his sensei.

"Naruto happened" What Kakashi said was enough to quiet the room.

"Is it going to stay like that?" Asuma asked his fellow jonin.

"No hopefully not, Naruto said it will go away next chapter whatever that means" They thought about Naruto being insane before Hiruzen spoke up.

"Ah I see, Naruto broke the fourth wall yet again"

" _Oh god it's spreading!_ " was the thought of everyone in the room. Minato now scared of how Naruto turned the Sandaime into a senile old man but Minato had to ask what exactly the Fourth Wall was.

"What is the 'Fourth Wall'?"

"The Fourth Wall is nothing to joke about, it is actually quite dangerous. Naruto knows about the Fourth Wall probably due to an early 'Plot Hole' in the beginning of his life Naruto gained 'awareness' of the Fourth Wall's presence. Along with 'Plot Device' Naruto could easily erase this universe… unless the 'FanFiction' stays up then no but it could be taken down…"

"W-what? Our universe!" Everyone yelled.

"Can you please explain more and about this Plot Device? Also how do you know this?" Minato asked.

"Naruto told me thru a 'Flashback'. Anyways with Plot Device Naruto can get stronger or any other benefits for absolutely nothing at all" Hiruzen said calmly and casually, this was when the jaw dropped. "Using it he could become literally god if he wanted to"

"T-then why isn't he?" Kurenai asked.

"All yeah I have the best genin ever!" Anko was quite happy about that.

"Because Naruto said the readers don't like reading about an already overpowered character unless the god-like entity lost his power or if it was a character currently stronger than the protagonist"

"Readers? Wait if you know about this can you use it?" Minato asked seriously.

"Nope only Naruto can use its powers due to the Author" The monkey replied.

" _Author, Readers, FanFiction… Flashback, Plot Device, Plot Hole, Awareness, Fourth Wall… what happened Naruto… wait Hiruzen said something about a 'Plot Hole' in his past! Is it our fault for neglecting him to train Mito?_ " Minato thought.

"Ah Minato the Plot Hole was actually you and Kushina living when you were supposed to die, you know Reaper Deal Seal, Kyuubi extraction?" Hiruzen said breaking into Minato's thinking monologue but Minato didn't hear him.

" _I will fix our bonds! Also knowing Danzo, he would want that power, but good thing he will think it is random nonsense_ " He declared in his mind.

…

Minato got the title 'Slightly Aware'

…

Minato's eye twitched for a second before they both widened and he shouted "OH GOD ITS SPREADING!"


End file.
